Fallout: New Vegas Courier's Road
by GarrEngie
Summary: We all know the story of the Courier, but what became of him after the Battle of the Dam? NOTICE: This story is Dead
1. Introduction

Fallout: New Vegas

Courier's Road

Introduction

The Courier, one of the most influentual people in the wasteland, He saved Zion, He Reformed Big MT., He Explored the Sierra Madre, and He explored The Divide and saved parts of the wasteland. But the thing he is most known for is Hoover Dam. He had the fate of the Mojave in his hands, and chose it. The Powers fighting over Vegas, The Bear, The Bull, The House, and The Wild Card. He chose the Bear of the 4. Brought House's Tyrannical Reign to an end, Pushed the Legion Out, and Murdered Benny in his own Casino. But we all know that don't we? We've all heard of his tales in the Mojave. But what did he do after the Battle? What became of the Courier? Well... he did as many others have done... many people have only heard rumors of him afterwards... raiders dead here... slaves freed here... but as everything else in the wasteland...

War...

War Never Changes...


	2. Chapter 1 - Aftermath

Fallout: New Vegas

Courier's Road

Chapter One - Aftermath

"Well that was a day wasn't it?" The Courier said to himself walking around Hoover Dam. He was walking back from Lanius' Camp. He was thinking to himself "Should I Do It?". During the Battle he thought to himself "What do I do after the battle?, what of my Companions?". He was thinking of what to do. Should he stay and see the Mojave through or leave and explore the wasteland? He had been thinking about that for a while, but he cam to a choice...

He would leave at night, and head to the Tradin City of Rock Springs in Wyoming to choose directions from there.

July 25th 2281 Hoover Dam, Nevada

"HE WENT WHERE?!" yelled an Angry Cass. "It says right here that he's leaving for Wyoming, and not to follow him" said Boone Explaining. The Courier's Companions had only just read his note of him leaving a week earlier. "Well, what do we do then?" Said Veronica. "He said not to follow, should we?" Said Boone. "Well I certainly AM!" said Cass loudly. After a small debate it was decided that Cass, an Rex would follow him.

July 26th 2281 Syracuse, Utah (Sulphurdale)

Approaching the small comunity saw many settlers yelling at White Legs. The Courier headed closer to investigate, as he headed closer it become clearer what was happening, Syracusans were throwing rocks at White Legs. When he entered the town he saw a kid selling maps of the town, he bought 1 for 30 caps. The Eastern part of the town has the White Legs being harrased. He rushed over to the crowd and asked a bystander whywere they doing this? "Why are they harrasing these White Legs?" He said. "Well they dont like how they chased the New Canaanites through the town and took it over, now their harrasing the children and the Non-Warrior Adults, their rage was fueled even more when Salt-Upon-Wounds ran past here" the Man said. "Thanks" The Courier Said. He walked to the leader of the crowd and asked "Why are you doing this?". "Well Because they took over the town and started stealing our crops! and on top of that their leader ran through here and they STILL ACT LIKE THEIR RUNNING THE TOWN!" he Yelled. The Courier walked into the White Leg's Hut. A tribal said the Cheif of the town would like to talk to him. When he saw the Cheif he said "Sit Down", The Courier did as told, "I see you saw our current situation, well I would like you to help settle this ordeal, so we can live peacefully with this town, oh and Salt-Upon-Wounds has instructed us to try to not resort to violence, as he has learned, in Zion... well do you agree?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

Fallout: New Vegas

Courier's Road

Chapter Two - Confrontion

The Courier was thinking of what would happen, and then said "I'll see what I Can do". "Thank you" The Chief said in response. He then walked to the center of town to trade for som foods. "Seems like a good trade, deal." "Thanks". He walked away and saw a man on a stage talking to the villagers, he walked closer and deduced it was the Mayor. "We need to Settle this! make an agreement or something!" "Shut up old man!". The crown dispersed. " This town is becoming more Xenophobic everyday..." he Said. "Mabye I can help". "Who are you?". "Lets just say I'll help settle this problem, with the White Legs". "Thank Goodness! tell them I'll meet thier Chief Tommorrow!". He thought he did a good. he walked over to to the White Legs' part of town and he heard this "GIVE THEM BACK!" he rushed over and saw, that some of the Villagers had Kidnapped White Leg Children. He ran over and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!". "WERE GONNA GET RID OF THE PROBLEM!" Said the Leader of the "Xenophobes" Jordan. "HOW!?". "BY KILLING THESE LITTLE DIRT BAGS!" he got out a gun. "Don't make me shoot!" The courier said while bringing out his .44 Magnum. "WELL WHY "SHOULDNT I KILL THESE DIRTY TRIBALS!". "Killing them won't make anything better, It will only escalate things! (Speech 40)". "WELL THAT WONT STOP ME!". " _ **Their,**_ the Tribals, Really? it would just show much f a tribal _YOU_ are (Speech 70)". "Well... BUT THEY TOOK OVER THE TOWN!". "They were a puppet of Caesar at the Time, and In Zion their leader changed (Speech 100) (Zion)". "WELL WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU, YOU FOR MARS' SAKE RUINED ALL OF CAESAR'S CHANCES OF TAKING THE MOJAVE!... oh... OH SHIT" he said. "Well were at a prediciment aren't we? say I'll let you scamper off, scott free if you release the children". "FINE!" He ran away South East. The Courier then Walked to the Hut. He told the Cheif the Mayor wanted to meet him, "Thanks.. stay tonight its getting late"

July 27th 2281 Syracuse, Utah

"So the Agreements are set?" "Yes".

TREATY OF SYRACUSE

Article 1 - The Village of Syracuse will live in a balanced government, Elections once a year, 2 Parties Town, White Legs.

Article 2 - The Town will set up a militia to defend from the Legion.

Article 3 - Syracuse will have more Open Relations with The White Legs Tribe

Signed - _Cheif Bandage-on-Self, Mayor Riggens, The Courier_

The Courier bought some food and water, and headed Northwards.

July 28th

"Zion, huh?" Said Cass "He said he was here once... Cmon Rex" "Woof!"

Like It So Far? Lel


	4. Chapter 3 - Back to the 80s

Fallout: New Vegas

Courier's Road

Chapter Three - Back to The 80s

July 29th - Route 15

The Courier was walking along route 15 onto 6 and edventually found himself upon the ruins of Salem (New Mexico), he was scavenging and spotted a Legionary Camp, it was empty but he grew a bit suspicious, he passed it and then Heard Gun Fire. He rushed over to the source and saw The Legionaries Attacking a community Surrounded by walls. The Legionaries were quickly overwelmed and ran back to their camp. The Courier walked over to the troops and discovered he was at The Spanish Fork. "TAKE THAT YOU LEGIONARY SCUM!". The City was under White Leg control but as their other holdings the people had more freedom, and in recent times incorperated nerby villages being Harrassed by the Legion, aswell as Being the White Leg Capitol.

He walked in the city to see a busy Trading city and many different things happening, he was surprised to see this as he heard it was just a fort. A guard walked up to him and said that Their Cheif wanted to talk to him.

Well... LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO UPDATE A STORY!

1 word - School... and Laziness


End file.
